The invention relates generally to a cradle or device for securing a personal electronic device, for example a tablet style computer or e-reader or smart phone, that allows the user to more easily and conveniently grip the device.
Tablet style computers and electronic book readers and smart phones are known to the art and are growing in use. Such devices are convenient for performing myriad functions such as browsing the World Wide Web (www), sending and receiving email, performing research and reading documents and books. For the most part, these devices can be referred to generally as personal electronic devices or hand held electronic devices. Tablet style computers and book readers generally are larger than cellular telephones and provide larger screens and touch points and application icons (apps) and hence are easier to use and view than a cellular telephone or smart phone. However, if the user has limited dexterity in his or her hands due to injury, age or disease, these devices can be cumbersome to hold and use. Also, a user may want to handle or manipulate the device in special circumstances, for example on exercise equipment or the like.
In any event, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus for securing the personal electronic device that facilitates gripping of the device by a user and also offers some protection to the device.